The Sniper Idol
by GaanbaFruit
Summary: (An AU story). In Dream Academy there is a student that is not aspiring to be the best ever Watch as the Starlight students and DA students interact. This contains my OC's in it and is my first story uploaded,so feel free to bash me all you like. Warning:There will be some curse words in this so turn back if that isn't your type. Season1-2 and some season 3 of my choosing.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Aikatsu! I only ow this AU,the story, and my OC's nothing else. And since this is my first fanfic so feel free to review. Enjoy!**

Chapter 1: Meeting a shooter

Sora walks to the classroom she was asigned to. The senior classes for designers we're assigned to help out their kouhais (Juniors). Each we're placed in specific groups and classrooms. She was teaching a classroom on the 2nd floor.

The first thing she noticed is the combination of the students. They look like the teachers dumped the ones that aren't the types to listen to their elders. One girl stood out, she has short messy black hair with two pins on her right side of hair, red-pink eyes that looks dull and fairly tan skin her right back hand is covered up. Her uniform is what caught Sora's attention. She wore a brown vest underneath her blazer, and instead of wearing the boots she wears the summer socks and red sneakers. She looks either really pissed or just plain old bored.

She stands on the podium and starts the class."Good morning everyone, I'm Sora Kazesawa. And I'll be teaching you in designing your own brand today." The class seems to listen to her. The girl too."We'll start with what you can do."

Everyone grabs their tools and begin to make their dresses. The black haired girl just followed along and made a skirt with snow white patterns. Sora made her rounds and gave advices to her juniors. Some asked questions in making their own brands. She looked around and walked over to the black haired girl. She seems to be humming something while looking at her dress skecth.

The dress is a combination of winter pattern and an animal. It looks very experimental. "Are you studying how to be an idol as well?" Sora asks. The girl nods, but she never took her eyes off her dress and music sheet.

One of the girls turned back and told Sora. "Ignore her, she isn't exactly the type to open up. You've got to earn her respect first." Sora looks at her and then the red eyed girl. She decides that the girl should have some space. She then went to another kouhai having trouble. "Um, Do you know who her name is?" Sora asks her. The girl nods."Her name is Jane Shooterheart. Technically it's Jane Shooterheart-John, but she dosen't take in her step-father's name. She's actually from Canada." She answered. Sora thanks her and continue to help her.

 _1 study session later and to lunch time..._

"And that's why I think we should try to get this role." Kii front of her is a script for an audition."But,who do we know can teach us more about guns and shooting?" Maria asks.

Seira thought about this for a moment."I guess there are some who probably know, but in Japan..."Everyone sighed."Excuse us," Someone called."Is it alright if we seat here?" There are two students there. "Sure."Seira accepted. They made space for them, and continued to talk about the audition.

"Have you heard about the newest gossip?"The girl whispered. "The one about that Canadian girl?" Her friend attracted Ki's attention, "Yeah, they say she's really good with weapons." The first girl said.

'Good with weapons?' Ki thought. "I mean ,I would've asked her to help me with that audtion. After all, one of the requiements for the main villan and protagonist is knowledge and experience on guns."

Ki looks at the audition requirements:

1\. To audition for either the protagonist or antagonist, you must have knowledge and experience in gun safety and gun control.

2\. Age limits are 14-17 years old.

3\. Strong physique for antagonist.

And thats the mostly important ones. "Hey, Sora-chan." Kii called. Sora raises her head from her food to Kii."Yes?" She asks. "Wanna be the antagonist?"Kii asks.

Sora thought about this for a moment. Seira heard this and told them"I'm actually tring to get the antagonist role,it's honestly a pretty easy role for me."She stated. Sora then made her decision."I'll just be the protagonist."Maria then steps up."I was thinking of playing a minor role."

Kii then pushed her glasses up. While this happens, outside the building and on an open field is Jane. On her hand is an air soft pellet sniper aimed at a dosen't have anymore traditional classes after the last one until the next period,so decides to pratice her shooting skills. Being trained by her father when she was younger about shooting and experimenting, she is a natural at it.

There is an audition for a TV series about a forest ranger and a gang of illegal hunter. One of the requirements is on guns. She would've entered if she's good with acting, except she's not good at acting.

Jane lowers her sniper and turns to her dorm room. She's happy that her family tended to move alot. She entered Dream academy as an escape, and 's on her 2nd year here and is planning her idol debut 's only doing this as an experiment, if she is comfrotable and succeds she'll stay.

Her dorm consists of a bed,a door to a bathroom, a small compartment wardrobe,a case for her air soft pellet gun,a few hanged clothes,her shoes next to her wardrobe,a desk and chair

 _"Time to prepare for the next class."_ She says in Canadian french. She grabs her bag and places it on her desk. She opens it and places the items from her school bag and some books and pencil case in it. She slings it on her back and walks out of her room.

Jane is one of the students who have a half an hour break after lunch. The academy recently made a program where some students that has a certain problem is placed into special classes that will help them. Even though Jane can speak Japanese just fine, she still needs to learn more to be able to pass to the senior class. Some other classes include helping traumatised students, students with problems,etc.

She walks to the classroom and meets up with a student from the producer class, a friend she has gotten to know well and one of the few people that has earned her respect, Meiyo Kadan. She has waist long-a combination of curly and messy-dark pink hair with a short ponytail on her left with a white bow,sky blue eyes,and fair walk togheter as Meiyo talks to her best friend as they walk."I think it's better if you debut during the Idol premier with Starlight Academy."She suggested. Jane nods and places her bag on the table."Meiyo-san, you should be going now." Jane reminded. Meiyo then waves as she walks away from her best friend.

 _Starlight Academy..._

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAA"Akari screamed as she realized something picks up a spilled bucket of paint and trips from another then enters the room with a large stack of fliers and trips over a fallen fliers then fly everywhere and lands on many parts of the room,making everything both groan at the pain.

Sumire and Ran comes into the room,nearly missing their fallen friends."Ichigo-Senpai,Akari-san!"Sumire offers a hand to the picks up the fliers that are scattered."What happened?"Ran asks. Akari gets up and starts talking."Ow,I fell and then Hoshimiya-senpai tripped on me I think."

"What was that scream?"Hinaki comes bursting through the door looking very worried. Aoi and Johnny then came carrying a rubs the sore spot on her behind and looks at herself. She's covered in the orange paint from the bucket that spilled before she screamed. "I-I just remembered that one problem that will haunt this very Idol premier. The coords."She states. Her energy suddenly sucked out."That isn't that big of a problem there are designers at the dream academy and a few brands are completely fine with advertising this one. Plus every new idol's got their own uniform parade outfit."Ran states.

"I don't think that's the problem,darling."Johnny says.

Akari turns around and spreads her arm out."No,I mean there's special parts for them that they enter and it requires special types of coords from-"Sumire places her finger on the girls lips."We know that the cards are important but you can't stress yourself because of it."She says. Ichigo nods and looks to Aoi."What's that?" Aoi then responds."Decorations, or at least some of it."

"Speaking of, have you heard of the TV series audition,the one that got a lot of news coverage."Hinaki changed the and Johnny places the boxes down and looks at her."Yeah, I'm actually planning on auditioning it, as the rangers assistant. Don't think the two main roles are worth it."Ran said,her shoulders slightly sloping.

"The one that spun off from the Naughty Dectectives Drama."Aoi stated,as a matter of factly."Yeah, still can't believe the previous actress who was gonna play the MC was arrested because of a DUI.

The news are still talking about it 's only been 1 week,really."Johnny states. He is truly dissapointed at the actress, she was a well beloved student. No one ever expected her to ever have a criminal life next to her Idol life.

"Well,like 1 minute ago there is a new class here so the ones that wanted to audition will have some weight lifted off."Hinaki showed them the new announcement:

 _New Announcement_

 _Towards the Auditioners of the new "Naughty Dectectives" spinoff, we have started a new class to help in the will start in_ _3_ _days at 8AM._

"Whoa."They mused."But,who's the teacher?"Aoi muttered."Nobody knows."Johnny says mysteriously and laughed out at it. None of them none the wiser of The Sniper.

 _Somewhere..._

"I will destroy you,Meiyo."


End file.
